The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by LJEvans
Summary: Cassie brings the team together as she helps them see the wonder of Christmas through the eyes of a child. Each chapter is another year at Christmas time from Season 2 through 9. SamJack some DanJan
1. It's Beginning to look a lot like

**It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas  
**

A/N: After writing "Baby It's Cold Outside" I received so many wonderful reviews and a request from Natters to write more. So, I am writing a chapter for each of the 9 years of the show except for the first year. I am going on the premise that having Cassie in their lives made the members of SG1 want to celebrate Christmas together. Each chapter is the title of a Christmas Song.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- 

"Hey Janet, what's up?" Captain Samantha Carter asked casually as she walked into the Doctor's office. The Captain stopped suddenly as she realized that all of SG1 was now standing in the petite Medical Officer's office.

"Janet?" Sam asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Sam, there's nothing wrong. I've got some good news that I wanted to share," Doctor Janet Fraiser explained.

The members of SG1 looked at the Doctor expectantly.

"The Air Force has approved my adoption of Cassandra!"

"Wow! That's great!" Exclaimed Daniel as he moved to give Janet a hug.

"Yeah, congratulations, Doc," Jack said.

"Hey! That's wonderful!" Sam also gave Janet a hug.

Teal'c nodded and said "I am pleased for you Doctor Fraiser."

"Well, you should all know that part of the reason I'm being allowed to keep Cassie is because of you guys. With all she's been through, the psychologist thought it would be best if she could have as much interaction with the members of SG1 as possible. Cassandra requested it."

"I don't know what to say, Janet," Sam spoke for the group.

"Just tell me you will give her as much quality time as you can."

"You know we will," Daniel replied.

"There is one more thing. Cassie has been on Earth for about 6 weeks now and with the Christmas Holidays coming up,... well, she's a kid and I want her to experience Christmas, but...she's an alien. She's never even heard of Christmas. I want this to be special for her and I need help doing that."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and asked "What is a _Christmas_?"

"Oh, Teal'c, I'm so sorry. I forgot that this is new to you as well!" Janet replied, flustered.

Jack puffed out his cheeks as he blew out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

"Oh, Janet...I don't know..." Sam began as she looked uneasily at Colonel O'Neill. Sam was afraid that the Holidays would dredge up painful memories for the Colonel.

"We'll do it!" Jack announced suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at Colonel O'Neill. Knowing that he had lost his son, and holidays were not a happy time for him, made everyone surprised at his conviction.

"Look, none of us can even begin to imagine what this little girl has been through. We've all experienced loss, but not on the scale that Cassandra has." Jack looked meaningfully around the group.

Through divorce Janet had lost her husband, Sam had lost her mother, Daniel had just lost Sharae and had lost both of his parents when he was a child. Jack, of course, had lost his son and Teal'c had lost his home.

Jack continued, "This kid lost her entire family, everyone she's ever known, her home, hell, she lost her entire planet! Not to mention the little 'gift' Nirti left inside her."

"You're right, Colonel," Sam said softly.

"Ok, so where do we begin?" asked Daniel.

"Well, I have been taking Cassie to Sunday School," Janet began "so, she is learning the basis for the holiday..."

"I am unaware of the basis for this Tau'ri holiday," Teal'c stated.

"I'll explain it all to you later, Teal'c," Daniel said.

Teal'c accepted Daniel's offer with a nod.

"At 10 Cassandra is too old for Santa Claus, but we can still explain the spirt of giving and hang stockings," Janet began.

"Why would one hang foot wear to celebrate a holiday?"

"Teal'c, it's a long story. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Very well, Daniel Jackson."

"Well, I'm going to take Cassie to a tree farm where we can pick out the biggest tree we can find and then we can cut down together." Jack gestured to indicate the size of the tree.

"She'll enjoy that, Colonel." Janet said gratefully.

"I'll take her shopping and we can buy small gifts for everyone." Sam offered.

"I'll buy her some DVD's like _Miracle on 34th Street _and watch them with her," Daniel suggested.

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud! _Miracle on 34th Street_? I'll get her a couple of _good_ videos, like _A Charlie Brown Christmas _and _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_!" Jack exclaimed.

"Sir, you and Daniel can both buy videos for Cassandra and watch the ones you buy _with_ her to explain things she doesn't understand." Janet said in a calming voice.

"May I watch these videos with you as well, O'Neill? I would like to fully understand this Tau'ri holiday."

"Of course Teal'c! You'll love The Grinch!"

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Thank you all so much!" Janet was almost in tears. "I know I can't ask you to be with us on Christmas Eve, so how about we have a Christmas party the Saturday before?"

"Hey, I'm not doing anything Christmas Eve, I'd be glad to come over."

"Are you sure, Colonel?"

"Yeah, sure, you betcha!"

"That would be wonderful!"

"Janet, I'm not going anywhere for the holidays. I would love to spend Christmas Eve with you and Cassie too."

"But Sam, what about your own family?"

"My brother and I don't get along that well, and Dad...well, he's never really been there for me. He's...well, let's just say he's really too busy to think about the holidays."

"Thanks, Sam!"

"Hey, can I come over too? It's just me and my Grandfather now, and he's...well, he's in a home. I'll go see him on Christmas day." Daniel offered.

"Yeah, that would be great, Doctor Jackson!"

"We do not celebrate this day on my planet. As it is not a special day for my people I would like to accompany Daniel Jackson to your party."

"Thank you, Teal'c! It's all settled then, Christmas Eve at my place!" Janet enthused.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As the Holidays approached the individual members of SG1 spent time with Cassie whenever they were able. Jack took her to a tree farm where they selected and cut down a lovely Scotch Pine.

Daniel and Teal'c watched _Miracle on 34th Street _with her.

Jack and Teal'c watched the cartoon version of _How the Grinch Stole Christmas _with the young girl.

Janet started a tradition of her own. On the last day of school before the Christmas break, Janet picked Cassie up at the end of the day. When Cassandra got into the car Janet said "Cassie, we are starting a Christmas tradition of our own."

Janet handed the girl a CD. "Music is a very important part of this holiday, so every year I'm going to get you new CD of Christmas music."

"Can we listen to it on the way home?" Cassie asked.

"Of course!"

The next day Sam arrived to take Cassandra Christmas shopping

"Ok, do you have a list Cassie?"

"A list? I don't even know what to get anyone."

"Well, do you have a list of who you're buying gifts for?"

"Um...well, there's Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, Uncle George, You, and...Mom." Cassandra was still having trouble calling Janet "Mom" but she was trying.

"That's a start! Do you want to go to the mall or to Walmart?"

Cassie thought about that for awhile then said "I think we should go to Walmart. I can find something for everyone there."

As Cassie and Sam began to peruse the aisles at Walmart Cassie asked "Jack likes cartoons doesn't he?"

"Well, I guess so, Cassie."

"Then can we go to the video section? I want to get him a cartoon."

After selecting something for the Colonel, Cassie decided that Teal'c would also like a video. "You know, he's an alien like me, and I think he would like a movie because it helps us to understand this place better."

Next she selected some gourmet coffee and a mug for Daniel and a box of chocolates for General Hammond.

"That leaves just you and Mom."

"You can't buy anything for me when I'm with you Cassie."

"I know. Besides I made you something at school."

"You did?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you what it is," Cassie grinned.

"Ok, what do you want to get for your mom?"

"Well, I know she likes to read these books with pictures of people kissing and hugging on the cover. I think she called them romance something. She said I wasn't suppose to tell that she liked these books. Are they bad?"

Sam chuckled, "No, Cassie, they're not bad, they're just...well, what some people call light reading."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, when you have to read journal articles and medical reports, and well, doctor books, sometimes you just want to read a story that doesn't require you to do a lot of thinking."

"Oh." After a long pause Cassie said "I understand, I think. So can we get her one of these romance books?"

"Sure."

With a couple romance novels in the cart, the shopping was completed.

"Now comes the fun part," Sam began "we get to go home and wrap the presents. You know, wrapping presents involves cookies, hot chocolate and Christmas music!"

"Really? Mom gave me a Christmas CD of my own! Can we listen to that while we wrap presents?"

"Of course kiddo!"

-x-x-x-x-x--x-x

Janet baked cookies while Sam and Cassie wrapped presents and placed them under the tree. Cassie plugged in the Christmas tree lights and said "Isn't it pretty? Jack helped me decorate it!"

"You got Colonel O'Neill to help you decorate the tree!" Sam was amazed.

"He said that since it was my first Christmas on Earth that I needed to be taught how to decorate a tree by an expert."

"Yeah, that sounds like him."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finally Christmas Eve arrived. There was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground and a crisp, star filled sky. The members of SG1 arrived at Janet's house around 1900. After having a buffet style supper, they visited for awhile in the living room before opening their gifts from Cassandra.

Jack's gift from Cassie was a video with a selection of Looney Toons Cartoons. Teal'c received a video of _The Santa Clause, _since Cassie figured that Teal'c needed to understand Christmas just as she did.

Janet was slightly embarrassed by the romance novels but was also very touched and thanked Cassandra for her thoughtfulness. Daniel appreciated the coffee and the mug as well.

Sam's gift was a pencil holder and paper weight that Cassie had made for her in school.

After all the gifts were opened the group decided that they would watch _The Santa Clause_. Teal'c placed his gift in Janet's DVD player and everyone settled in to watch the movie.

After the film was over Janet announced that it was Cassie's bedtime. Naturally, with all the excitement she didn't want to go to bed. Finally she consented but only if Sam and Jack would tuck her in. "Mom tucks me in every night. I want Sam and Jack to do it." She pouted.

"Alright, you go put on your pajamas and brush your teeth then Colonel O'Neill and I will tuck you in." Sam offered.

"Ok!" Cassie replied as she ran off to her room.

She appeared a few minutes later in pink pajamas and announced that she was ready to be tucked in. Jack scooped her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Cassie giggled all the way to her bedroom.

"No giggling, Cassandra!" Jack ordered. She giggled louder.

Sam pulled the covers back on her bed and Jack put her down. Both of the officers sat down on the edge of her bed to say goodnight.

"Jack, how come you and Sam aren't married?"

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" asked Jack

"Um,...Cassie, we ah, well, Colonel O'Neill is my boss. There are rules that say that we can't, um,..."

"We can't get married," Jack finished for her.

"But don't you guys like each other?"

"Well, um, yes, but not in that way," replied Sam.

Jack looked at Cassie with a pained expression on his face.

"We're co-workers. Friends, you might say." Jack stated.

"Well, I think you should get married." Cassandra stated in a matter of fact manner as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Cassie, two people have to have special feelings for each other to get married." Sam explained.

"And there are rules, regulations..." Jack added.

"There are rules about feelings?" Asked Cassie unbelieving.

"Well,...I,...ah...they can't stop you from feeling things, but if you do have special feelings then you can't work together." Sam tried to make the little girl understand.

"But why?"

Jack frowned and rubbed his temples. "Because, Cassie, what we do is dangerous. People can get hurt if feelings get in the way."

"Oh."

"Now, you need to get to sleep so that Santa will come!"

"Sam, there's no such thing as Santa!"

"Ok, but if you don't go to sleep then Daniel, Teal'c, the Colonel and I won't put anything in your Christmas stocking."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie." Sam kissed Cassie's forehead.

"Sweet dreams." Jack said and he kissed her goodnight too.

The Colonel and the Captain left the little girl's bedroom then stopped in the hallway to look at each other.

"Well, that was, uh,...weird," Jack said

"Um, yeah. So, let's not say anything about this to anyone Ok, Sir?" Asked Sam.

"Not a word, Carter."

They returned to the living room and announced that Cassandra was all tucked in. The group enjoyed a drink while they sat around visiting until midnight.

"I had no idea it was this late. Let me put a couple things in Cassie's stocking and then I better go home," Sam announced.

Each of the members of SG1 put some presents in Cassie's stocking or under the tree for her.

Janet thanked them for spending Christmas Eve with her and Cassie.

"It was nice," Sam said.

"I know we can't make this a tradition, but thank you for making Cassie's first Christmas special."

"Thank you for making my first Christmas special as well." Teal'c stated with a bow.

"It was nothing," Jack said as the four members of SG1 stepped out into the cold, crisp, Colorado air.

Sam looked up at the star filled night sky. "On a night like this it's hard to believe what it is that we really do, I mean traveling through the stargate to other worlds..."

"Yeah, pretty amazing, Carter."

"Good night, guys. And Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, same to you Carter."

Teal'c nodded and Daniel said "Merry Christmas everyone."

Soon it would be back to business as usual, but for now, the members of SG1 could enjoy a brief moment of normality. A chance to live the life they were fighting to protect and save, and a chance to give a little girl the wonderful gift of a first Christmas on Earth.

-x-x-x-


	2. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**I'll be Home for Christmas**

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA. I just borrowed them. 

A/N: A Hundred Days is one of my least favorite SG1 episodes, but it did bring out the fact that Sam's feelings for Jack were more than professional and Jack _did _resist Laira's attempts to get him into the sack until the very end. So, this story is set during the time when Sam has somewhat admitted her feelings for Jack to Janet and assumes that Jack was on Edora during the Christmas Holidays.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Colonel Jack O'Neill had been stranded on Edora for well over a month. He was angry and depressed at the thought that he would never go home again. He would never see his friends and, for some reason, he was most upset by the fact that he would never see Carter again.

Jack had been helping the villagers rebuild some of their homes and barns, but at the end of the work day he always went to where the stargate had been and spent the remaining daylight attempting to un-bury the gate. He tried not to think about home, but the mind numbing tediousness of the work made it difficult. When he was out there alone his thoughts especially turned to the SGC, his friends and increasingly of her. Carter. _Damn it! _He thought as he dug furiously, _She's my 2IC for God's sake! What the hell are you thinking O'Neill!_

Back at the SGC Doctor Janet Fraiser was becoming increasingly concerned about Major Samantha Carter. Sam was working 20 hours a day on the particle beam accelerator that would hopefully allow them to re-open the gate on Edora and rescue Jack O'Neill. Janet knew that on more than one occasion Sam had worked 36 hours straight. The Major hadn't left the Mountain since Colonel O'Neill had become stranded on Edora.

The Doctor went to the Major's lab to check on her. "Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam replied not looking up from her work.

"Sam, It's 8 o'clock in the morning. You didn't go to bed again last night did you?"

"What?" Came the distracted reply.

"Sam, look at me."

Samantha Carter reluctantly stopped what she was doing and looked up at the Doctor.

"Sam, you can't keep pushing yourself this way. I know you miss him, but killing yourself isn't going to bring him back any faster. In fact, you would probably get more done and you'd definitely be more alert if you got some sleep."

"I know, Janet," Sam said as she closed her eyes and rubbed them with the heel of her hand. "It's just ...well, I don't want him to give up on us. I don't want him to think we just left him behind..."

"Sam, it's more than that."

"No, it's not." _Of course it is! I love him! Damn it! _She couldn't stop the thoughts from rushing through her brain.

"Sam, this is me you're talking to. Don't worry, I won't say anything. Besides the fact that I'm your friend, there's also something called Doctor Patient Privilege," Janet said with a grin.

"Ok, look, I care about the Colonel not only as my commanding officer, but as a friend. Satisfied?"

Janet looked at her for a moment then nodded her head. "It is a difficult situation for the two of you and I imagine you are still trying to come to terms with what you're feeling and trying to figure out how to deal with it. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk about it."

"Thanks, Janet." Sam went back to her work and Janet stood in silence for a moment.

"Cassandra has been asking about you. She wants to know when you're going to take her Christmas shopping. It's your little tradition with her."

"Oh, God, Janet! What day is this?"

"It's December 19th."

"Crap!"

"What?"

"I just really wanted to have the Colonel home by Christmas, but there's no way. I'm at least a month away from making this damn thing work!" Sam said angrily.

"Look, since you're not going to be able to make this work for a least another month, why don't you take a day off and spend it with Cassie. You know that the Colonel was planning to take her to the Christmas tree farm again this year. Maybe you could be his stand in and take her..."

Sam took a deep breath and let it out. "You're right, Janet. Colonel O'Neill would be pretty upset with me if I let Cassie down. I'll take her shopping and help her pick out at tree tomorrow."

"Thanks, Sam." Janet started to leave the lab but stopped in the doorway and turned back to her friend "And get some sleep tonight. Don't stay up all night and then try to take my daughter shopping tomorrow."

"Alright," Sam replied with a weak smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Jack?"

O'Neill looked up to see Laira standing over him. "What?" he asked.

"It is almost dark and you have been working hard all day. Come home now and get something to eat."

"Home," Jack said sarcastically.

"Please, Jack."

The Colonel stood up, brushed his hands on his pants, picked up his shovel and put it at right shoulder, then fell into step beside Laira.

"You miss your home very much."

"Yeah."

"I sense there is something else that has you upset."

Jack and Laira walked in silence for several steps before Jack finally decided to talk. "Back on my planet this is a special time of year. A big holiday we call Christmas."

"And you are missing your family and friends for this... _Christmas_?"

"Well, there's a lot more to it, but yeah."

"Tell me about it."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Please. I want to understand you better and it may help you to speak of it."

"Well, A couple years ago we found a small girl on one of our trips through the stargate. Everyone on her planet was dead except for this girl; she was the only survivor of a horrible plague. We brought her home with us and...she kind of made Christmas important to me again. We were gonna go chop down a Christmas tree together. It was a tradition I started with her..."

"Maybe we could chop down a tree together and start your tradition here," Laira suggested helpfully.

"No!" It came out a little more forcefully than Jack intended. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you mean well, but...it's just not the same and I don't want to think about it or be reminded of it."

The two walked in silence the rest of the way to Laira's house.

After she had cleaned up the supper dishes, Laira once again suggested that Jack could sleep in her bed and not on the cold, hard floor. Jack once again declined.

As Jack lay on his pallet on the floor staring into the fire, he thought about Cassie's first Christmas when she asked him why he wasn't married to Sam. So many things had happened since then that kept strengthening the bond he felt for Carter. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the thoughts. Finally he fell into a fitful, restless sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

On December 20th, Sam Carter left the Mountain for the first time in over 6 weeks. It was a cold, crisp winter day with the remnants of an earlier snow fall still on the ground. She picked up Cassandra Fraiser and the two headed for the mall to pick out gifts for everyone on Cassie's list. Cassandra insisted that she had to get a gift for Jack and she would save it for him until Sam was able to get him home.

Cassie bought several blank video tapes and told Sam that she would tape every episode of the Simpsons for Jack until he got home.

"Sam, I don't care if Jack doesn't get home until the Forth of July, I'll still wrap the tapes in Christmas paper before I give them to him."

With the shopping done the only thing left was the trip to the tree farm. Cassie took Sam directly to the tree she wanted. "Jack and I looked at this tree last year, but it wasn't ready to be cut. The man told us that it would be ready to cut this year. Jack and I decided then that this is the tree we would get."

Sam felt as if Jack were dead. They were trying to keep his memory alive by buying a tree he had picked out himself a year before. It dawned on her that he could be dead. She didn't even know if he had survived the horrible "Fire Rain" on Edora.

Sam tried to push the thoughts out of her mind as she and Cassandra cut down the Douglas Fir Jack had picked out over a year ago. Sam took Cassie home and told her that she would see her on Christmas Eve for their traditional party, then she hurried back to the mountain to immerse herself in work so she would stop thinking.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After working in the fields on Edora that day, Jack went to where the stargate had been. Instead of trying to dig it out he sat down on a large boulder and pulled a small Air Force issue note pad and pen out of his shirt pocket.

"Dear Sam," he wrote "Ok, I know this is stupid because I have no way of getting this letter to you anymore than I have a way of getting home. If I know you, you've tried every way you can think of to rescue me. It's been over 6 weeks now, so I figure it's never gonna happen."

He looked up at the sky as if the answer would come to him from the heavens, then he continued to write.

"Alright, ok, I have to admit something to you, even if I really am only admitting it to myself. I miss you. I have to face the possibility that I'm might die on this stupid planet without ever having told you how I feel about you. I care about you, Sam. A lot more than I'm suppose to. The thought of never seeing you again is killing me. You know I'm pretty much a 'bah humbug' kind of guy when it comes to Christmas, but this stupid, sappy song keeps going through my head, _I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams. _I have to tell you, right now it's my dreams of you that are keeping me alive. God, I miss you, Sam."

"Jack?"

O'Neill snapped the small notebook shut. "Yeah."

"It is getting dark. Please come home now. The children are worried about you."

"Why would they be worried about be?" he asked gruffly.

"Because they care about you."

Jack let out a breath, climbed down off the boulder and walked beside Laira, back to the place that was becoming home.

The next day, when Laira went to wash Jack's shirt she found the small note pad in the pocket. She took it out and read the words he had written. "Sam,... that was Major Carter's first name wasn't it?" she questioned herself. "He must mourn for 49 more days." She closed the notebook and put it with the rest of the Colonel's things.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

On Christmas Eve Daniel, Teal'c and Sam came over to Janet's house to spend a few hours with Cassie as had become their Christmas tradition. No one was in a very cheerful mood and after supper everyone opened their gifts then made excuses to leave. Cassie asked Sam to tuck her in before she left, just as Sam and Jack had done the year before.

Sam agreed and when Cassie came out in her pajamas she took Sam by the hand and led her back to her room.

"Sam, one of Mom's traditions is to buy me a CD with Christmas music every year. There's a song on the CD she gave me this year that I think must be how you're feeling."

Cassie hit the play button on her CD player and the soft sounds of the Carpenters filled the room.

"Oh, Cassie, I know this song and I really don't..."

"Just listen to the words, Sam."

Karen Carpenter sang "_Merry Christmas, Darling. We're apart, that's true, but I can dream and in my dreams I'm Christmasing with you_."

Sam closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Cassie, Colonel O'Neill and I are just..."

"Don't say _friends_. Sam, I know what both of you say, but I know how both of you _feel_."

"Ok, Cassie. Thank you for sharing your song with me. I'm going to have to go now and work some more on the machine that I hope will bring the Colonel back."

"You'll bring him back, Sam. I know you will."

"Thanks, Cassie." She hugged the girl, turned off the light and left the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back on Edora, Christmas was just another day. After the day's work was done, Jack went to sit on "his" boulder. He pulled out his note pad and started to write.

"Hey, Sam. It's Christmas day. You'd never know it by the weather here on Edora. It feels like late August in Colorado, you know, warm days, cool nights. We're pretty much done rebuilding from the damage done by the "Fire Rain" and have started on the harvest. So... Christmas day. Right now I would **_so_** like to be sitting by the fireplace, soft music playing, you, me, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie all together. But, then, in my dreams, everyone leaves and its just you and me sitting by the fire. I know, stupid and schmaltzy, but hey, it's my dream ok? Look, I haven't lost faith in you yet, Carter. I know you're gonna get me home. I'm going nuts here. I miss you laughing at my stupid jokes, I miss you smiling at me with that 1000 watt smile of yours and I miss looking into your beautiful blue eyes... Damn! This is so maudlin. Forget it! Merry frickin' Christmas Carter."

He snapped the book shut and began walking home.

Jack continued to write in his notebook, but as time went on he wrote less frequently. He had been on Edora for over 3 months when Laira came to find him at the boulder.

"I thought I might find you here. Paynan has asked you to come to supper."

"Why? He doesn't even like me."

"But you have helped everyone rebuild and you have helped with the harvest."

"Yeah, anything I can do..."

"I know you are sad. When my husband died I mourned for 100 days. I stayed inside, I didn't talk to people, I didn't go anywhere."

"What did you do after 100 days?"

"I went outside, I talked to people, I started to live again. Come," she said as she held out her hand for him.

Jack took Laira's hand and they began to walk back to her house.

"Jack, you have been here for 100 days. I know you have been mourning your friends, your world, and I know you have been mourning her."

"Her? Who?" Jack asked.

"Major Carter."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I,...ah,...saw you writing a letter to her one time when I came here to find you. It is time to let go now."

"What do you mean?"

"You have mourned her for 100 days, it is time for you to begin living again. This is your home now and we are your friends."

That night Jack wrote one last entry in the note book. "Carter, it was an honor to serve with you." Then he closed the book and tossed onto the fire before going to bed with Laira.

The very next day Laira was on her way to throw Jack's things away when she heard Major Carter talking to Teal'c on the Colonel's radio. She wanted to throw the things away and not tell Jack what she had heard, but she knew if she did and Jack found out he would be upset and angry with her. She took the radio back to Jack and told him she heard voices.

Jack ran all the way to the stargate calling Teal'c on the radio. When he was finally able to free the Jaffa from the underground cavern and reveal the stargate, Jack's only thoughts were of going home.

When it was time for Jack to leave, he was torn by his feelings for Laira. He had grown to care for her very much. She had accepted him from the beginning and he didn't want her to think that he had used her. Especially after they had just made love the night before. There was never any doubt in his mind about whether to stay on Edora or go home, but since Laira knew that he had feelings for Carter, Jack wanted Laira to know that she was special too. Jack asked her to come back with him, knowing she would say no. Her life was there on Edora just as his was back on Earth.

What the Colonel didn't realize was that Carter overheard him ask Laira to come back with him. Sam thought about all she had done to bring the man home, and now she wasn't sure he wanted to come home. It was obvious that Jack had feelings for Laria. It was so painful to her that Sam had to look away as Jack kissed the Edoran woman.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By Valentine's day, Jack had been back on Earth for over a week. Cassandra Fraiser insisted that Janet had to bring her to the SGC so she could give him his Christmas present. Janet called the Colonel's office and asked him to come to the infirmary.

"What is it, Doc?" Jack asked as he entered the infirmary. "Do you want to do more poking and prodding?"

"No, Jack," said Cassandra. "I asked Mom to bring me here so I could give you your Christmas present," the girl replied with a grin.

Cassandra held up a box neatly wrapped in red paper with green Christmas trees printed on it and a big green bow.

"Wow!" Jack said as he took the package from Cassandra.

He torn the paper open and looked at the video tapes. Cassandra had neatly written the date and title of each Simpsons' episode on the tapes.

"I taped all of the Simpsons episodes for you while you were on that planet," she said.

"That's the best present anybody has ever given me, Cassandra. Other than Carter getting me home."

"Have you told her that, Colonel?" Janet asked.

"Have I told who, what?"

"Sam. Sir, she's under the impression that you really didn't want to be rescued. Something about that woman Laira and you..."

"Damn!" It suddenly dawned on the Colonel that Sam had witnessed him telling Laira goodbye and asking her to come with him.

"You should talk to her, Sir."

"Uh,...right," he mumbled. "So, Cassie, did you get the tree that we picked out last year?"

"Yeah, Sam took me to the tree farm and I took her right to the tree we picked out last year. It was still there so we got it, but it just wasn't the same without you."

"Well, next Christmas will be better. Ok?"

"Ok," said Cassie as she gave the Colonel a big hug.

Jack left the infirmary and reluctantly headed for Sam's lab. He hated talking and didn't know what he was going to say to her.

"Hey," he said as he entered her lab.

"Oh, Sir, Hi." She replied uneasily.

"Um,...Cassie was here. She gave me a Christmas present. She taped all of the Simpsons episodes for me."

"It was her idea, Sir."

"Right." He stood in silence fiddling with a small alien object for a time before quietly saying "Carter, thank you."

"For what?"

"For bringing me home. I understand you worked day and night to build that particle... thingy."

"Well, no one gets left behind, Sir," she replied formally.

"Sam,..."

She looked up when he called her by her first name and found herself looking right into his eyes.

"I thought I was never coming home."

Sam looked down at the floor. She could feel tears beginning to burn her eyes but she was not going to let them fall. She made a choice, the SGC needed her and the world needed her. She put duty, honor and country before herself. So why was she feeling so jealous of this woman?

"I wrote you letters," he began "The night before I came home I burned them. I had given up hope."

Sam looked up at him again. "You wrote me letters?"

"Yeah."

"What did they say?"

He shrugged. "Stuff. What it was like on Edora, the weather, how much I missed everyone,... you know."

"I missed you too, Sir."

He tilted his head, looked at her and said "Sweet."

-x-x-x-


	3. Wonderful Christmas Time

**Simply Having a Wonderful Christmas Time**

A/N: Upgrades, Divide and Conquer, Window of Opportunity, and Beneath the Surface have all taken place _before_ Christmas in Season 4. The most recent of these events being Beneath the Surface.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Major Samantha Carter was sitting alone in her lab, elbows on the workbench and head in her hands when Doctor Fraiser entered the room. Carter didn't notice.

"Sam? Are you ok?"

The Major looked up and instantly put on her military face. "Oh, Janet, hi. Yeah, I guess I'm just tired."

Janet knew better. "You've seemed a bit down ever since you returned from P3R-118"

"I'm fine, Janet, really."

"Sam, you had your memory erased, and you were basically a slave for over a month. That's not something you just get over."

Sam looked up at Doctor Fraiser and then looked surreptitiously around the room before speaking. "Janet, I know this sounds crazy, but I was_ happy_ there."

"What?"

"We all had false memories, but they didn't change who we are or our basic beliefs or our feelings."

"What are you saying, Sam?"

"Colonel O'Neill and I were...very close there. He told me he had feelings for me and we didn't know that we weren't _allowed_ to have feelings for each other. We were so relaxed and comfortable around each other...I know it sounds crazy, but I miss him."

"So, you're feeling depressed? Sam, that's not like you. I think you need to look at the events of the past few months from a different perspective."

"What do you mean?"

Janet pulled up a lab stool and sat beside Sam.

"Well, you and the Colonel both refer to that incident with Anise as the 'Zatarc Fiasco', but you found out that Colonel O'Neill loves you! He admitted it in front of Anise, me, you, Teal'c..."

"Janet, he didn't say he loved me, he said he cared about me more than he's suppose..."

"Then you both had your memories erased on that ice planet and he _still_ had feelings for you and he told you so. Under the circumstances, what more could you ask for?"

Sam's eyes got wide. "Wow, Janet, I never looked at it that way."

"I kinda figured that out. Look, it's almost Christmas, the whole team is together, you know that Colonel O'Neill cares about you, I think it's shaping up to be a very happy Christmas! You know, Cassandra is ready to go shopping with you at a moment's notice! Of course, she's also very excited because this year she actually gets to go to the tree farm with the Colonel. They're going on Sunday."

Sam smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to going shopping with Cassie too. Maybe this year we could make it really special and go to Denver for the day."

"Oh, Cassandra would love that!"

"How about this Saturday?"

"That will be fine. What time should I tell her to be ready?"

"Well, if we're gonna go to Denver then we better leave about 0800."

"Alright, she'll be ready." Janet started to leave the lab and stopped at the doorway. "Sam, if you need anything..."

"Don't worry, Janet, I'm fine. Thanks."

-x-x-x-

Saturday turned out to be a bright, sunny day with highs in the lower 40's. Perfect shopping weather. Cassie jumped in Sam's car and immediately started talking. "My new Christmas CD from Mom has this really cool song on it. You have to hear it, Sam," Cassie said as she popped the disk into the CD player. "It's by this guy called Paul McCartney and Mom said he used to be in a band called The Beatles back in the old days. Anyway, it's really cool."

As the former Beatle began singing _Simply having a Wonderful Christmastime _Cassie rattled on about what was happening at school, who was dating whom, which couple just broke up and how the cheerleaders were so fake.

"Whoa, slow down, Cassie! What grade are you in?"

"Sam! You know I'm in the 7th grade. Unless that memory erasing thing had some lasting effects."

Cassie looked at Sam, studying her for a moment. "So, if you and Jack didn't remember about the stupid rules that say you can't be in love, did you guys kiss or anything?"

"Cassie!"

"Well?"

"I don't remember."

"That means yes, we did, but I don't want to tell you that."

"No, it means I don't remember. So, what do you want to get everyone for Christmas this year?" Sam asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know. I think I'll know it when I see it."

Sam and Cassie had a fun day shopping in Denver. They had lunch at a trendy gourmet hamburger place in the mall and managed to get something for everyone on their lists.

Sunday afternoon Jack came over to take Cassie to the tree farm. She climbed up into his truck and immediately started talking, just like she had done with Sam. Cassie prattled on about all the gossip at school, hoping to lull Jack into complacency before she asked what she really wanted to know.

"So, Jack, did you kiss Sam on that planet when you couldn't remember who you were and about the stupid rules?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Jaaaaaaack!" Cassie whined "I really want to know!"

"There's nothing to know. Sam and I can't be anything more than teammates."

"But, Jack, you couldn't remember the rules, so...did ya kiss her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, maybe it was because we didn't know who we were and what kind of relationship we had before...why am I telling you this?"

"Because you want to talk about it and I'm the safest person in the world to talk about it with. Besides, I'm the one who really wants you two to be together."

"Ok, what about _your_ boyfriend Cassie?"

"Jack!" The girl said, suddenly becoming embarrassed.

"So, now I know how to shut you up! What's his name? Come on, Cassie, out with it. You know I'm going to have to check up on this guy and if he isn't good enough for you I'll have to kick his ass!" Jack teased.

"Jack!" Cassie's face was bright red. She had missed Jack so much last Christmas. It felt really good to be with him. She _so_ wanted Jack and Sam as her parents, but she would accept whatever time they could give her.

-x-x-x-x-x

Christmas Eve was cold and windy, but Janet had a roaring fire going in the fireplace when the members of SG1 arrived for their annual Christmas Eve dinner.

Finally, it was time for the gift exchange. This year, everyone bought gifts for each other and they all enjoyed watching the recipients open each package.

One of the last gifts to be opened was Cassandra's gift from Sam. She tore the paper off the package to reveal two double Beatles CDs, 1962-66 and 1967-70.

"Since you liked that Paul McCartney Christmas song so well, I thought you should get to know the Beatles!" Sam said as Cassie was reading the names of the songs on the back of the box.

"Hey, great gift, Carter! Every kid should know about the Beatles."

"Even I am aware of this musical group," Replied Teal'c "O'Neill insisted that I must listen to them while riding in his truck."

"So, what's the best Beatles song?" Asked Cassandra.

"Well, Cassie, there's so many of them that everyone has their own personal favorite," Janet explained.

"Alright. Jack, what's your favorite Beatles song?"

Jack looked right into Sam's eyes with the same smirk he had after Daniel had asked him what he had done during all those time loops. Never taking his eyes off Carter's he replied, "_I Wanna Hold Your Hand_."

Sam blushed, smiled, and looked away. Everyone noticed her reaction to Jack's blatant declaration.

"Ok, Sam, what's your favorite Beatles song?" Cassie pressed on with her game.

Sam looked back at Jack, locked her eyes with his, grinned and said "_We Can Work it Out_."

"Wow! I gotta check those songs out first!" Cassie exclaimed. "Ok, Teal'c?"

"_Ticket to Ride_, as I was riding in O'Neill's truck at the time."

"Mom?"

Janet looked directly at Daniel and said "_All You Need is Love_."

Cassie grinned from ear to ear. "Daniel?"

"_With a Little Help From my Friends_."

"I can't wait to check these songs out! Thanks Sam!"

"Ok, Cassie it's past midnight, so time for you to go to bed."

"Aw, Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore..."

"Well, the rest of us need to get home and get some sleep, Cassie," Sam said as she stood to leave.

"No, wait, I know I'm too old to be tucked in, but after I'm ready for bed will you and Jack come to my room to say goodnight anyway?"

Sam looked at the Colonel and he tilted his head in a manner that she had come to know meant 'yes'.

"We can do that," Sam replied.

Ten minutes later, when Sam and Jack had come to Cassie's room to tell her good night, _I wanna Hold Your Hand _was playing on the girl's CD player.

"So, great song, huh?" Cassie asked a little too enthusiastically.

Sam looked away, but Jack said "Yeah, it's a great song." He looked at Cassie for a minute then said "C'mere." He gave her a hug and whispered "Listen, don't ever give up on me and Sam, ok?"

Cassie pulled out of the hug to look in his face "Don't worry, Jack I won't."

Sam wished her a Merry Christmas, gave the girl a hug and then the two officers left her room.

Sam stopped Jack in the hallway "What did you say to her, Sir?"

Jack looked down at the floor, puffed out his cheeks then looked back up at Sam. "I told her to never give up on us, Carter."

Sam looked stunned for a moment then she smiled at the Colonel, shook her head and walked down the hallway, back to the rest of their friends humming _Simply Having a Wonderful Christmastime_.

-x-x-x-


	4. Let it Snow

**Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow**

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I've been on vacation without internet access!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was two weeks before Cassandra Fraiser's birthday and over the past few months Janet Fraiser had seen a disturbing change in her adopted daughter. Cassie was behaving like a typical American teenage girl. She wanted less and less to do with Janet and even seemed embarrassed to be seen with her. Cassandra wanted to spend as much time away from Janet as possible and even shunned visits from Sam and Jack.

"Cassandra," Janet began over breakfast Saturday morning "is there anything special you would like to do for your birthday this year?"

The teenager glared up at Janet over her bowl of Fruit Loops. "Yeah, one of my friends is having a party and I want to go."

"I think Sam wants to come over for cake and ice-cream."

"Fine. As long as I'm not late getting to the party."

"Who's having the party?"

"Kendra."

"Kendra who?"

"Kendra Banks. You don't know her."

"Well, I'm going to have to meet her parents before I'll let you go to her party."

"Why do you treat me like such a baby!" Cassie shouted "You think I'm going to tell someone about the Goa'uld or the stargate? That would be stupid! Nobody would believe me and I'd lose all my friends!"

"No, that's not what I think," Janet said calmly "I just want to make sure you're safe."

The young girl looked at Janet with hostility, but said nothing.

The Doctor decided to change the subject.

"Christmas will be here before you know it. Is there something special you would like to do for Christmas this year?"

"Yes, Kendra and her family invited me to go on a ski trip with them. That's what I want to do."

"What about spending Christmas Eve with Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c?"

"That was fine when I was a kid, but I don't want to hang out with them. They're old. I want to spend time with kids my age."

"But Cassie, Christmas is suppose to be about spending time with your family."

Cassandra stood up "I don't have a family, remember?" She stormed out of the room.

Two weeks later, on her 14th birthday, Cassandra Fraiser became deathly ill with the Retro Virus Nirti had left behind.

When the whole ordeal was over Cassie had a completely different outlook on her life. She knew that Sam and Jack wouldn't give up on her and butted heads with General Hammond about how to proceed and even argued against SGC policy when they captured Nirti. The General refused to meet Nirti's demands to let her go in exchange for healing Cassandra, but Sam and Jack fought to give her what she wanted so she would heal the girl.

In the end it was Janet who defied orders, took a 9 mil and held to Nirti's head, ordering her to heal her daughter.

After she had been cured, but not yet released from the infirmary, Sam came to play a game of chess with Cassie.

"Sam," Cassie began hesitantly "I've been really mean to Mom lately."

"It's kind of a teenage thing that everyone goes through Cassie."

"But I told her she wasn't my mother and that she couldn't tell me what to do."

"Did you tell her you're sorry?"

"I don't know how to do that."

The two continued their chess game in silence for a moment before Cassie spoke again.

"I told her I didn't want to do Christmas with you guys because you're not my family."

Sam felt pain at the words Cassandra spoke, but just listened.

"I told her I wanted to go on a ski trip with a friend of mine."

"Do you still want to do that?"

"No, I want to be with you guys. You're my family. So, anyway, I was thinking, maybe as a Christmas present to Mom we could all rent a condo in the mountains at one of those ski places and spend Christmas together there. What do you think, Sam?"

"You want this to be a surprise for Janet?"

"Yes!"

"I'll talk to Colonel O'Neill, but I think we can work it out!"

"Sam..."

"What?"

"That's your favorite Beatles song!" Cassie grinned.

"What?"

"We Can Work it Out!"

Sam smiled as she remembered flirting with Jack at last year's Christmas Eve party.

Sam called a team meeting and told the rest of SG1 what Cassie wanted to do for Janet for Christmas. Everyone thought it was a great idea and Jack agreed to talk to Hammond to make sure they could all be gone from the Mountain for 3 days.

Jack also said he knew someone with a time-share condo at a relatively new ski resort that wasn't over crowed yet. He thought they could get the condo for December 23rd, 24th and 25th. They would come back on the 26th.

Soon the plans were all in place and the only person who didn't know about it was Janet. When Jack took Cassie shopping for a Christmas tree, the two came back with a small artificial tree in a box and Cassie refused to put it up. Janet couldn't figure out why they bought an artificial tree in the first place since the Colonel was so adamantly opposed to them, and then was even more confused when Cassie kept putting off setting the thing up.

Finally, Cassandra decided it was time to break the news to Janet. The Doctor had been insisting that the girl come in for weekly check ups after her ordeal with the retro virus, so all of SG1 met Cassie in the infirmary.

"What's going on here? This looks like a conspiracy." Janet said suspiciously as she saw Cassie standing with SG1.

"It is," replied the girl as she held out a picture postcard of the ski resort.

Janet eyed the group nervously then took the card from her daughter. "What is this?" she asked.

"We're taking you on a ski trip for Christmas, Mom!"

Janet looked at her friends, dumbfounded.

"Janet, we've already got it cleared with General Hammond, we've paid for the condo, Cassie and the Colonel got the small artificial tree so we can take it with us, we're all set!"

"Wow! I can't believe this!"

"Well, you can blame your daughter, it was all her idea," Daniel said.

"We're leaving the 23rd. We're all riding up together in my truck," Jack stated proudly.

Teal'c turned his head to look at O'Neill with a raised eyebrow at the statement that the entire group was going to ride together in Jack's truck.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The 23rd turned out to be a cold, blustery day, but by noon the entire group was headed to the ski resort. Sam was crushed in the front seat between the Colonel and Teal'c while Janet, Cassie and Daniel took up the back seat. All the suitcases, food, beer, presents and the small tree were in the bed of the truck with a tarp secured over them.

The group arrived at the resort around 4 o'clock in the afternoon. When they checked in at the ski lodge to get the keys for their condo, the young man working behind the counter looked up from watching The Weather Channel.

" My name is Trevor, how may I help you?"

Jack told him that they had reservations for a condo and Trevor found the keys for him and gave him directions to the unit.

"The ski lodge offers ski and snow board rentals as well as instruction from qualified ski instructors. According to the Weather Channel we're going to get some fresh power over night!" Trevor enthused. "You have plenty of firewood on your porch, but the nearest grocery store is 10 miles back down the mountain, so I hope you brought plenty of food."

Janet assured the young man that they had and soon the group was pulling up in front of their private ski lodge.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Cassie exclaimed as she got out of the truck.

The lodge was built like a modern log cabin. The front door opened into the great room with a huge stone fireplace and high raftered ceilings. Toward the back of the great room was the kitchen, dinning room and off to the right, down a short hall, was a bedroom and bath. Above the dining area and kitchen was a loft that overlooked the great room. There were two bedrooms and a bath in the loft. One of the bedrooms had two twin beds while the other had a queen size bed and sliding glass doors that opened onto a small balcony. The downstairs bedroom also had two twin beds and the couch in the living room opened out to a queen size bed.

It was quickly decided that Daniel and Teal'c would take the downstairs bedroom, Jack got the hide-a-bed, Janet and Cassie the loft bedroom with the twin beds and Sam got the master bedroom.

Once all the food and luggage was hauled in and everyone settled in their rooms, Cassie began setting up and decorating the tree. Jack found a college bowl game on the big screen TV and Teal'c built a fire in the fireplace.

Janet began fixing spaghetti for supper, as it was one of her specialties. After supper the group watched _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation _on the big screen TV. Since they wanted to hit the slopes early the next morning, they decided to turn in shortly after the movie.

The next morning everyone was up, dressed and ready to hit the slopes by 0800. Just as they were about to leave the cabin, there was a knock on the door. Cassie went to open it and found Trevor, the friendly employee from the lodge standing there. He had ridden over on a snowmobile. It was snowing heavily and a brisk wind was blowing making it appear that it was snowing sideways. Cassie could barely hold the door open against the gale.

"Hi!" Trevor smiled at her in a flirtatious manner. "Tell your grandpa that we have blizzard conditions and the slopes are closed right now."

"My grandpa?" Cassie questioned.

"Didn't you check in yesterday with a gray haired guy? He seemed to be in charge so I just figured he was your grandpa"

"Oh, that's Jack. He's a friend of my mom's."

"Ok, well, tell your mom's boyfriend that the slopes are closed and I'll let you know when they will be open again."

"He's not my mom's boyfriend either."

Just then Jack came to the door "What's going on here? You flirting with my kid, Trevor?"

Trevor visibly paled and Cassie turned red.

"Sam! Help!" She yelled.

Sam came over to the door and stood beside Jack "What's wrong Cassie?"

"Jack's embarrassing me and he's scaring Trevor."

Sam focused her big blue eyes on Trevor who took one look at the gorgeous blond and swallowed hard. "Ma'am, I just came by to tell your daughter that the ski slopes are closed due to the blizzard. I'll let you know when they're open again." With that Trevor turned on his heel and quickly headed to his snowmobile."

"Well, Colonel, he was kind of cute. I think we better keep an eye on Cassie!" Sam teased.

"You think he was cute?" Jack asked, in what he hoped was an incredulous tone of voice.

"Well, he's too young for me, but yeah, he was kind of cute."

"You guys are hopeless!" Cassie said as she walked back into the cabin.

"Well, we **_so_** aren't hitting the slopes for awhile." Jack announced.

"I'm going to run some simulations on my laptop," Carter said, and with that she left the room.

"I brought some scrolls to translate, I'm going to work on them."

"I will assist Daniel Jackson."

"Hey, come on, there's all kinds of sports on TV, doesn't anyone want to watch a game with me?" Jack whined.

"Uh, I brought some medical journals, I've got some reading to do," Janet said as she hurried out of the great room.

"I'll watch TV with you, Jack," replied Cassie.

"Sweet."

As the day worn on the storm became worse. The sky darkened, the snow became heavier, and the wind blew stronger. The local TV station had begun running warnings across the bottom of the screen and even interrupted coverage of the game to announce that several highways had been closed by the Colorado Department of Transportation, including the one to the ski resort.

Around 8 PM, as Cassandra was hanging the Christmas stockings, the power went out. The wind howled and whistled through the trees and rattled the doors and windows.

"Well, this is great!" Daniel's sarcastic voice cut through the darkness.

"I'm sure they'll get the power back on soon," Janet encouraged the group.

"I doubt that since the roads are closed," Sam said.

"Indeed."

"Ok, campers, we've been in worse situations than this. There's plenty of light from the fire, we can sit here and play cards."

Teal'c set up several of his Kelnoreem candles in the living room to give the group more light. Cassie put her newest CD of Christmas Carols in her battery operated boombox and turned the volume down so it would be nice background music.

As the friends passed the time playing cards and telling stories, the cabin began to get cold. The fire barely kept the great room at a tolerable temperature, but the rest of the rooms were getting quite cold.

"I know it's not Christmas yet, but Cassie, I think now would be a good time to open that big gift from me," Janet said.

"Cool!" Cassie said as she hurriedly got the large box from under the tree and tore the paper off the package.

"It's a sleeping bag! Thanks, Mom!"

"I think everyone is going to have to sleep here in the living room tonight, it's getting very cold in the rest of the cabin."

"I concur with Major Carter," Teal'c stated.

Everyone was already wearing several layers of clothing and had removed the blankets from their beds. Teal'c took over the easy chair and foot hassock to perform his Kelnoreem while Cassie spread her brand new sleeping bag out on the floor near the fire.

Daniel, Janet, Jack and Sam stood in the center of the room, looking nervously at each other as they attempted to figure out the sleeping arrangements for the night.

"Why don't you open up the hide-a-bed and all four of you can sleep on it," suggested Cassie.

Four heads whipped around to look at Cassandra as if she had suggested spending the night in a room full of Goa'uld's looking for hosts. Before anyone could protest, Teal'c said "Cassandra Fraiser's suggestion is logical."

The group simultaneously turned their heads to look at Teal'c with their mouths gaping open.

Finally Jack spoke "Alright, but I get to sleep on the outside."

"Me too!" piped in Daniel.

"Ok, well, that means that Carter and Doc, you two get to sleep in the middle."

"Fine. Whatever." Sam said slightly irritated.

Jack opened up the queen size hide-a-bed and Janet and Sam climbed into the middle of the bed, fully clothed except for shoes. Jack took the outside edge next to Sam and Daniel the outside edge next to Janet. Cassie snickered under her breath as she watched the four try to get comfortable without touching each other.

It took a couple hours, but finally everyone drifted off to sleep.

Around 4 in the morning, Sam woke up to find herself laying on her side with her back snuggled up against Jack and his arm around her waist. In her groggy, semi-conscious state Sam was aware only of the warm comfort of Jack's body next to her's and the pleasant scent that she associated with him. She snuggled a little closer to the Colonel.

Suddenly Sam's eyes flew open as she realized where she was and what she was doing. _Oh, my god_! She thought, _what the hell am I doing? I know this feels great, but I **so** can't do this! The Colonel is asleep, he probably doesn't even know it's me he's got his arm around. He probably thinks I'm Sara, or maybe even Laira from Edora. He would die if he knew he had his arm around me and we were sleeping together like this! I can't move_! _How am I going to get out of this?_

Jack's arm tightened around her and she felt his lips brush her ear. He whispered one word, "Sam."

The Major tensed up. "_Oh, shit! What have I gotten myself into_?" she thought.

"Relax, Carter. We're just trying to stay warm and I'm trying to keep from rolling out of the bed." Jack whispered in her ear. "Go back to sleep."

Sam nodded, but had trouble relaxing. Finally she fell back into a fit full sleep.

At 7:30 the entire group was awakened when the power came back on. The lights came on, the TV started blaring, the Christmas tree lights came on and the electric heat kicked in.

Before anyone could even move Trevor was knocking at the door.

"Oh, my god! It's Trevor!" Shouted Cassie. "I can't let him see you guys like this! How embarrassing, all four of you sleeping in the hide-a-bed!"

"Hey, it was _your_ idea!" Jack said as he rolled off the edge of the bed.

Daniel rolled off his side as well leaving Sam and Janet to scramble their way out of the middle.

Cassie quickly ran a comb through her hair before she went to answer the door.

"Hi, Trevor!"

"Hi. I just came by to tell you folks that the slopes are open and with all the new snow the skiing is great!"

"Thanks!"

After breakfast and showers the group hit the slopes for a full day of skiing. By noon they had received word that CDOT had gotten the roads cleared and they would be able to get home tomorrow as planned.

On the 26th, everything was packed, and everyone was in their places in Jack's truck for their trip back to Colorado Springs.

As they started down the mountain, Cassie handed a CD to Sam, who was still sandwiched between Teal'c and Jack in the front seat, and told her to play track 7. Sam did as Cassie requested and instantly Dean Martin began to croon "Oh, the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow."

-x-x-x-


End file.
